Leaving It All Behind
by kira66
Summary: When life gets unbearable Harry and Draco decide to start anew. But is their plan doomed from the beginning or are they destined for success? NO SLASH! Sequel up!
1. Chapter 1

Harry sat alone in the Astronomy Tower, staring up at the stars. He didn't feel like being social. He just wanted to be left alone. His thoughts solely focused on the rising threat of Lord Voldemort. A threat that he, alone, had to remove. But how? He was only a seventeen year old kid. Or rather a seventeen year old wizard.

This year was supposed to be the best year of his life. It was his seventh and final year at Hogwarts and the term had just begun two days ago. But it wasn't looking very good so far.

Not only did he get into a fight with Ron at the welcoming feast but he also made Hermione cry. On top of that he got detention from Snape, all in the first day of the new school year. He couldn't help it if he had bottled up anger. Who wouldn't if they had to return to the Dursley's every summer? This was the first time that he truly felt alone. None of his friends even bothered to write him over the summer holiday. Then he had to find out, on accident, that Hermione went on vacation with the Weasley's. Well that just added fuel to his already barely contained anger. So it wasn't any wonder that he had snapped. He let out a small snort as his eyes narrowed in anger. How could they? He trusted them and they just ignored him. They weren't even going to tell him about their vacation but he had overheard them talking about how much fun they had. So he did what any teenager would do. He had a melt down. Ever since fifth year, and the death of his Godfather, his temper had quickly become uncontrollable.

"Why me?" Harry mumbled to himself, over and over again. He stood and walked to the edge of the tower where he looked down at the dark ground below. He could just end it now. One jump, one leap, and his pain and emptiness would end. He could be with Sirius. With his parents. He shook his head and backed up a step. No. He wouldn't let them win. He couldn't let _them _win. A noise behind him causes him to turn. His eyes search the dark for what had make the noise. Or rather who? "Who's there? Show yourself!" His eyes narrowed as a figure stepped out of the darkness.

Draco stepped out into the light. A smirk on his lips. "So this is where you've been keeping yourself, Potter?" He stopped and crossed his arms over his chest.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Bugger off, Malfoy. If I wanted company I would of asked for it. What are you doing up here anyways? Don't you have some first years to bother?"

Draco chuckled. "Quite the show you gave us at the welcoming feast. I think you actually shocked those gits that you call friends. The looks on their faces was priceless. But I have actually come up here in search of you. I want to offer you a deal. I know what you want, Potter. And I'm going to help you get it."

Harry blinked. "What are you talking about? You know what I want? I don't want anything that you can give me. And what makes you think you know what I want? Your no friend of mine."

The blondes' eyes flashed. "I know because I want the same thing, Potter. I want freedom. No more people telling me what to do. Or forcing me to do something. I want the beatings to stop. I just want to be a normal teenager. Yes, you heard me right. I just want to be a normal teenager." Draco stressed.

Harry stood there open mouthed. "Normal? Wouldn't that mean a muggle? I thought you hated anything that wasn't pureblooded. Like yourself, Malfoy. But I do want freedom. I can't stand being here any longer. Too many people have died. I can't be the savior that everyone wants me to be. I just can't!" He finished in a whisper.

Draco nodded in understanding. "Then lets go. Everyone is in bed. I made sure of it. I have your broom and mine. I also had that bloody house elf, that is so fond of you, pack your belongings. All that's left to do is leave. Are you with me, Potter...Harry?" He offered his right hand while his left held two broomsticks.

Harry bit his bottom lip. He slowly took Draco's outstretched hand and grabs his broom. "Ok then...Mal...Draco. Are you sure about this? Being a muggle is hard. We can't use any magic, it'll be too risky."

Draco shook Harry's hand. "You were raised a muggle, weren't you? I'm sure that you will be able to teach me the basics. I already exchanged most of my savings into muggle money. I got you some too." He walked to the edge of the tower, threw his leg over his broom and mounted it.

Harry followed Draco's lead. "Ok then. Lets get going before someone see's us." He jumped off the tower and pointed his broom upward, disappearing into the clouds.

Draco is soon following after Harry. Neither of the two look back. Neither of the two have any regrets. This was the first day of the rest of their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

It was around nine o'clock in the morning when James and Luke O'Reilly woke up. They didn't need an alarm clock since both of them had been getting up at this time for the past five months because of their jobs. Which was located in a local book store, Books-R-Us. Their jobs are to stock shelves and manage the store when its owner wasn't around. The store is located two miles from their home in Salem, Massachusetts.

James is the first to get up. He dresses in plain black pants, a white button down shirt with the store logo on the breast pocket and a pair of black shoes. He walks to the mirror and begins the daily fight with his unruly blonde hair. It stuck up every direction and soon he gives up and pulls it back in a ponytail. He then walks over to his brother's bed and shakes him awake since he went back to sleep. "Wake up, Luke! We don't want to be late!" He has the New England accent.

Luke opens his eyes and stares up at his brother. "Oh all right. Keep your pants on Jamie." He smiles at his nickname for his brother and slides out of bed. He then dresses in the same outfit as James and pulls his blonde hair back in a pony tail. His greyish blue eyes shine with happiness. "Ok. I'm ready. Lets get going. I think Marcy said that we are to open the store today." He grabs his light blue jacket off the bedroom chair and heads out of the bedroom and then outside. He tucks his hands into his pockets and waits on James.

James shakes his head. Luke was the only one allowed to call him Jamie. Everyone else had to stick with James. He grabs his green jacket off the chair and follows after Luke, only stopping to slide his arms into the jacket and zipping it up. Once outside he pulls the door shut and locks it. "Ya. Marcy said we are in charge of the store all day today. Her daughter was bringing home a friend from school. So she wanted to play hostess and get them settled in. I never heard of a school that had a holiday in the middle of February. But then again..." He shrugs and begins to walk down the road, towards the store.

Luke walks side by side with his brother, thinking. "Do you ever think about it, Jamie?" He blinks and looks over at his brother.

James looks over to his brother and shakes his head. "Why would I? I don't miss it. And I like my life now. For once I'm happy. Truly happy. Are you?" His dark blue eyes lock with his brothers almost identical eyes.

Luke gives a short chuckle. "If I wasn't happy, Jamie, I would let you know. You know I ain't one to keep my mouth shut about anything. Unless you have forgotten who I used to be? Or even you? I'm proud of you Jamie. You have proven time and time again that you've changed. No longer that little boy who had the weight of the world on his shoulders. You showed me that I can actually be happy." He gives James a sincere smile then focuses on the road as he continues to walk.

James nods and falls silent. Soon they reach the store and he takes the keys from his pocket and unlocks the door, stepping in. Luke follows him in and flips the lights on. "We better get to work. Marcy said that there is a new shipment in the back. So we both will have to unload and stock. Is that ok with you Luke?"

Luke nods and turns the closed sign around until it read open. "Sure thing, mate." He says slipping into his British accent that is hidden behind his American one that matched his brothers.

James raises an eye brow and laughs. "Enough of the impressions brother dear. You know we are full blooded American's. Born right here on American soil. Never been to England in our entire lives. Since mom thought it was a rather boring country."

Luke shakes his head. "I know. I know. Dad did take us to Ireland since that is where he grew up. We got to meet some of our...very drunk Irish relatives. Mom wasn't too happy. Yelled at dad for hours until he promised not to take us back there until we got older."

James swats at his shoulder playfully. "I still say you look like grandma. You have her nose." He takes off back into the store room before Luke can respond to the insult. He wheels out a flat bed with several boxes stacked on them. "Looks like Marcy didn't want us to over do ourselves today. She has all the flats loaded. All we have to do is put the books away." He can't help at smirk. The look on Luke's face was priceless.

"I do not look like grandma. She told us that we both look like dad. Since we _are_ twins." He crosses his arms over his chest in a pouting way but soon joins James in smirking. "Ok. Maybe I look like her a little bit. But so do you! We got her eye color." He kneels down and begins to unpack the boxes then carry's the books to the right sections.

"Ya. Sure." James mutters as he begins to help Luke unpack the boxes. He hears the bell ding on the door and walks over to great the customer with several books in hand. "Marcy? What are you doing here? You told Luke and I that you had to greet you daughter and her friend. Did something happen?"


	3. Chapter 3

Marcy smiles at the young man. "Of course not, James. They arrived early. I though I would give Alex's friend a tour of the store. Why don't you go get your brother? I'm sure Alex will want to introduce you two."

James nods, turns and heads off down an isle towards Luke. He lays his books onto a shelf. "Luke. Marcy wants us to meet her up front. Alex wants us to meet her school friend." He turns and heads back.

Luke blinks then shrugs, sitting his books on top of James on the shelf then follows his brother out. Alex never even talked about her school. Why introduce them to her friends? He stops beside his brother and smiles at Marcy.

"Hello Luke. How have you been? I see your brother has been keeping you out of trouble. Or is that the other way around?" Marcy says jokingly.

Luke smirks. "I believe we both like to get into trouble not stay out of it. And I've been doing great. James and I have been accepted to the University next spring. So we are both very excited."

Marcy smiles approvingly. "I knew you both would get in. Your both very smart. And know things that even adults have trouble with. Congratulations are in order." She always considered James and Luke as her sons. They didn't have anyone anymore. Not since their parents deaths in that horrible car accident a year ago. Her thoughts are cut short as her daughter enters with her friend, trailing behind.

"Come on then. Don't be afraid. They won't bite. Besides mom wants to show you the shop." Alex's voice is clear.

"Hey Alex! Speak for yourself. We might bite. Right James?" Luke looks over at his brother and offers him a crooked smile.

James shakes his head. "Be nice Luke. Alex wants to give her friend a good first impression of us. After that we can revert to being ourselves. Deal?"

Luke gives a snort. "Deal." He mumbles. "Come on then. Introduce us to your friend Alex. We have a ton of work to be done."

Alex nods and steps aside. "This is my friend, Hermione Granger. Hermione these are my two bestest friends ever. James and Luke O'Reilly." She smiles at Hermione.

Both James and Luke's eyes widen and their mouths drop open just a bit. What were the chances of this ever happening? "What...?" James squeaks out. Luke elbows him in the side.

"Sorry for my brothers lack of words. We didn't realize that Alex had older friends. We figured it would be someone in her grade and by the looks of things...you are not in her grade. Now if you will excuse me. I have loads of work to be doing." He turns and quickly makes his way to the back of the store and the boxes.

James stands there dumbly but with Luke's sudden departure he is able to move again. "Ya. Sorry." He mumbles and follows his brother to the back of the store. "Luke..." He says in a low hiss. "What are we going to do?" He grabs his brother and drags him into the back room and closes the door.

Luke leans against the wall. "I don't know. But surely no one will recognize us? I mean. Your eyes and hair is different. And my hair is also different. Your scar is hidden nicely behind your bangs. Plus our accents are mostly gone. So we have nothing to worry about. I wonder if Marcy is a witch? Who would of thought that Alex was one? I don't remember her being sorted at the beginning of the year. Do you?"

James shakes his head. "The sorting was interrupted, remember? I blew up on everyone? They ushered us off to bed then they sorted the younger kids. But why is Alex hanging around with a seventh year? I mean..." He falls silent and takes a few deep breaths. "This can't be happening. We've worked so hard!"

Luke nods. "Come on then. Lets get back to work. They are probably wondering what's wrong with us." He opens the door and steps out, running into something solid. He stumbles back into James. "What the hell?" He looks up and his eyes widen.

James catches Luke before they both end up on the floor. But hearing his brothers words he follows his gaze and promptly turns pale. "Oh hell." He mumbles. "Sorry sir. My brother wasn't looking where he was going." He pushes Luke out past the man and towards several bookshelves.


	4. Chapter 4

The man looks at the two boys. His eyes narrow at their reaction to him. They acted as if they knew him. But surely they didn't. Mrs Krushers would have said something about having two wizards working for her. Snape shrugs but follows after the boys out of curiosity. He stops a few shelves away and listens to muffled whispers.

"We just need to keep calm, James. They won't even suspect a thing if we keep our heads. Ok?" Luke watches his brother.

James nods. "Ok then. Lets get back to work. We have several more loads of boxes before we can even go to lunch. So lets get cracking." He grabs the previously discarded books on the shelf and begins to place them on the right shelves.

Luke nods and begins to unload the remain boxes. He hums to himself as he does so. "What should we do this weekend? I was thinking about trying that new club that opened up. The Witches Caldron? I think that's what its called. I heard that it's the best club around. So. What do ya think? Should we try it?" He smirks.

James looks up from the shelf that he is straightening. "I think we should. But keep your pants on this time. You got us arrested the last time we went clubbing, remember?"

Luke rolls his eyes. "That guy started it. He was hitting on you, James! Unless you like that sort of thing?" He raises an eyebrow.

James shakes his head. "Of course I don't like that sort of thing. But you could of taken him outside before you decided to smash his face in with a pool cue. I got stuck with fighting off his goons in the process. But luckily the bar owner saw it all and helped us out. Or we would still be sitting down at the police station."

Luke sighs. "I'm sorry. But I can't stand anyone touching you. You're my brother. I'm going to protect you at all cost."

Neither boy notices Snape who was sitting on a bench a few feet away from them, looking at a book. He didn't bother to even look at the title. He was interested in the conversation. Both boys felt, familiar.

James smiles. "Your overly protective, Luke. After all, I am the elder twin." He says in a manner that would put McGonagall to shame.

Luke chuckles. "Don't do that. You sound like a teacher we once had and its outright scary." He finishes unloading the books and pushes the cart back and gets another one. This continues until noon when they are interrupted by a forced cough.

James looks up from his position on the floor where he was stocking a shelf called dark magic and evil creatures. "Can I help you with something, Sir?" He asks Snape since he was the one that coughed.

Snape glares at the boy. If only he was back at school. He would be deducting so many points. "I couldn't help but notice the rather curious look that you gave me when exiting the store room. Do I know you two from somewhere? Maybe school?" His voice is quiet yet cold.

Luke tenses up just a bit then relaxes. "Unless you teach at Salem Area High School? I don't think so, sir." He shoots James a look out of the corner of his eye.

James eyes Snape cautiously. "I'm James and this is my twin brother, Luke. We have lived here all our lives. I've never seen you around here before. Did you just move in?" His question is simple.

Severus eyes the two boys. Yes. There was something familiar about them. "No. I'm accompanying Ms. Granger on her stay with Ms. Krushers. I have to follow the girl around and make sure nothing bad happens to her before we return to school."

"So you're a teacher then? What school? Maybe we've heard of it before." Luke says with curiosity present in his voice.

"I don't think you would of heard of it. It's up in the hills of Scotland. Far from prying eyes that don't need to see it." It was clear that Snape didn't want to talk about the school.

James chuckles. "Sounds all private and stuff. Oh well. I guess us normal folks won't have to worry about seeing your school. Isn't that right, sir?"

Snape narrows his eyes. "Normal? What do you mean? Normal as in muggles or such?" He glares at the two boys.

"Normal. As in not smart enough to attend a private school that has to be hidden away from the prying eyes of the public." Luke says. Neither boy seems phased by the word muggle.

"Is that book interesting sir? You don't look like the type that enjoys Irish folk dancing." James says innocently.

Snape looks down at the book in his hand and a light blush creeps up his pale cheeks. "I am interested in all things, James is it?"

James nods and stands. He stretches and his shirt pulls up a bit showing off a thin piece of wood that was tucked into his pocket. He looks at the clock. "It's our lunch break, Luke. We should get going."

Snape's eyes widen seeing the piece of wood. He reaches out and grabs James by the wrist and reaches under his shirt, pulling the wand out. "What is this?" He asks in a growl.

"Hey!" Is all James can get out before his wand is removed from its hiding place. He stands there in shock. They never used their wands anymore but both boys did carry them around incase of emergencies. "I found it outside in the garbage." He mutters.

Luke narrows his eyes and stands. "Let my brother go. Unless you want to deal with me." His hand was wavering close to his own pocket.

Severus eyes the boy and reaches out, snatching the other wand. He clutches them in his fist and drags both boys to the store room where he throws them in and closes the door behind them. "I want answers. Mrs Krushers didn't say anything about wizards working for her. She said her store was run by a entirely muggle staff. These would say other wise." He holds up the wands in his hand.

Both boys share a look then turn to Snape with two identical emotionless masks on their faces. "We don't have to tell you anything. You have no power here." James says in a cold hiss.

Snape eyes the boy. "How old are you two? And I want the truth. Not some made up fib to get me to be quiet."

Luke rolls his eyes. "We are both seventeen. Our birthday is at the end of July. And your from England. So you have no bloody control over us here. We are full blooded American's. We have protection from the American Wizarding Ministry."

Severus Snape was fuming. How dare they speak to him like that? There was more to these two boys and he was going to find out what it is. He removes a old looking wallet from the back of his muggle clothes and quickly slaps the two boys hands onto it followed by his own. He mutters something under his breath and soon a familiar pulling at his navel is felt. The portkey is activated and all three of them disappear.


	5. Chapter 5

The boys land, hard, on a cold damp floor. They sit there stunned. They had just been kidnaped. Snape had forced them to leave against their will.

Professor Snape lands gracefully and smirks as the boys land in a unpleasant manner. "Welcome to Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Don't try to leave because it won't work. You are now in my custody and you will follow me!" He strides to the door and pulls it open. Light filters into the room as he steps out and waits for the two boys to follow.

James stands and helps his brother up. "Hogwarts? Isn't that the school that teaches the Dark Arts to their students?" He whispers to his brother still keeping the act up.

Luke nods. "I think so." He follows Snape out into the corridor. He recognizes it at once. "We are in the dungeons." He hisses to his brother in what he hopes is a whisper.

James nods and keeps his eyes on the floor as they pass several students in the hall. They give the odd bunch a quizzical look but continue on their way. Heading for their next class. "Where are we going sir?" He asks quietly.

Snape continues to walk as he speaks. "We are going to pay a visit to our headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. I'm sure he will know what to make of this situation. Now stop the whispering. Your making the students stare!" He snaps as he stops in front of a statue of a griffin. "Cherry Drops!" He calls out and the statue jumps aside to reveal a set of stairs. He precedes up them and into Dumbledore's office, interrupting a meeting between the headmaster and Professor McGonagall.

Luke stops. "We can't go up there. Dumbledore will see through our ruse and force us to return here. I don't want to. What do we do Jamie?"

James eyes the stares then looks around. "We could make a break for it. I know all the secret passages so we could hide. But I don't know how we would get back to America with out a portkey. It's our only hope. On the count of three. One. Two. Three!" James tears off down the corridor. His tennis shoes slap against the stone floor. Luke is right behind him.

"I hope you are right, James. Because I have a feeling that Professor Snape isn't going to be happy with us. After he told us not to try and leave. _If_ we are caught." He jogs beside his brother. Ignoring the looks they were receiving from other students.

James hits the stairs in a full sprint. He jogs up them as fast as his legs will pump. He then collides with something solid and very much alive.

Luke follows his brother and collides with his back as he stops suddenly. Both boys fall backward. James lands on Luke. Both boys lay there. James wincing in pain.

"Oh my. Are you two ok? I should've been looking where I was going. Your hurt young man. I need to escort you to the hospital wing. Not to worry." It was a odd sight. Seeing Professor Flitwick helping up the boys. He was considerably smaller than either James or Luke.

James shoots Luke a look as they both are helped up. "Thanks Professor Flitwick. But I'm sure my brother can help me up there. You have a class to teach after all." James gives Flitwick a small smile to show that he was fine for now.

"Yes sir. I can help James up to the hospital wing. You go teach your class. It was our fault after all. We were running in the halls when we weren't supposed to be. We slept in and were running late. Please feel free to deduct points from out house if you please. It's Slytherin." He also gives the dwarf sized teacher a smile as he grabs James and helps him towards the hospital wing.

Professor Flitwick stands there, shocked. Those two boys did not act like Slytherins. And he had no intentions of deducting points because they acted so polite. He shakes his head and enters his class room, closing the door, where he begins to teach.

They stop once he enters the room and closes the door. "That was close, Luke. What am I going to do? My wrist feels broken and Snape has both our wands. We surely can't waltz into the hospital wing. We don't go to school here. And why did you tell Flitwick that we are from Slytherin?" James gives his brother a pain filled look.

Luke smirks. "Because Snape kidnaped us. So why shouldn't his house lose points? But I don't Flitwick will deduct any. He was always the most understanding Professor that we had. And who is to say that we don't go to school here. If anyone asks...we are transfer students." He grabs James again and heads for the Hospital wing. Once they reach it Luke pushes the door open and helps James inside. He helps him sit on one of the beds and looks around. It never changed. "I wonder where Madam Pomfrey is?" Luke asks James.

"Can I help you two?" Madam Pomfrey stands in the doorway of her office. "Shouldn't you two be in class?" She eyes them suspiciously.

James swallows. "Yes. But I had an accident in the hall and Professor Flitwick told my brother to escort me here. I think my wrist is broken." He says softly.

She sighs and begins to check out his wrist. "Are you two students here? I haven't seen you before and your accents sound America. Most American wizards attend Salem Institute for Magical Learning." She grabs a vile of blue liquid and hands it to James. "Drink this and it should heal your wrist right up." She then turns to Luke. " You should be getting to class."

Luke frowns. "I will not leave my brother for class or otherwise." He narrows his eyes and takes a seat beside his brothers bed with his arms crossed over his chest.

Madam Pomfrey frowns then smiles. "Alright. I just need your names, years and house." She makes a clip board appear.

James blinks. "Why do you need all that information? Are we in trouble?" He looks at his brother as he downs the vile of liquid.

"No. Of course not. But since the attacks last month. Rules have been tightened. I need that information because it has to be sent to the headmaster for the records." Madam Pomfrey says with a sigh. "It's new Ministry rules." She adds, quieter.

Luke snorts. "Blundering fools. Ok then. I'm Luke and the injured one is James. We are both seventh year Slytherins." He says quietly.

James looks sideways at his brother. Before Pomfrey can ask questions James begins to speak. Just as quietly as his brother. "We are twins. We aren't to happy about being in Slytherin. Both our parents were in Gryffindor. I don't know why the sorting hat placed us in such a..." He trails off and shrugs.

Madam Pomfrey gives them a soft smile. "I never though I would see the day that two Slytherins didn't want to be in that house. The sorting hat works in mysterious ways. Slytherin is for the pureblooded and ambitious."

Luke rubs his temples. "Then I think it made a mistake. Our mother was a muggle born witch and our father came from a long line of Irish wizards. Mum didn't have any magical folks in her family."

James nods. "Our parents were killed last year in a muggle car accident." He says quietly while looking down at his hands.

Pomfrey nods. "I understand. You need to rest James. That potion will heal your wrist in no time. I should really get back to work. I may even forget to send the clipboard." She says with a sly smile as she disappears into the back room.

Luke chuckles. "Man. We are good. No one suspects a thing. Now after your wrist heals. We will be on our way. Before Snape can hunt us down and curse us from here to Hogsmeade and back again."

James nods with a smile. His eyes glance around the room and widen as they fall on several figures standing in the doorway. "Um..Luke? I hope your ready for a trip." He says in a whisper.

Luke blinks at his brother. "A trip. What are you talking about? I think that potion is playing with your head."

James reaches over with his good hand and turns Luke's head to face the doorway. "That's why. We might be seeing Hogsmeade a lot sooner than we hopped."


	6. Chapter 6

The figures in the doorway are Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and a very angry Professor Snape.

Both boys freeze and wish to god that they still were in possession of their wands. "Can we help you?" James is the first to speak. Making sure his American accent is firmly in place.

Luke gets up out of the chair and slides onto the edge of the bed with his brother. He eyes each Professor. His eyes emotionless. "How long have you been standing there, eavesdropping into our conversation?" It takes all his will power to stay calm.

Professor Dumbledore's eyes have their usual sparkle to them. "Not very long. Professor Snape has told me that you two had graciously agreed to meet with me. But you seemed to have disappeared. I figured you might be here since most students seem to find the hospital wing that easiest place to hide in."

James snorts. "He kidnaped us right from our place of work. We are American's! He has no rule over us! He even took our wands without consent. We never even considered using them. We were raised as muggles." He manages to grit out between clenched teeth.

McGonagall eyes both boys. They seemed nervous. "I wonder. If you two have never been to this school, how did you find the hospital and wing and how did you know our Charms Professor's name?"

Professor Flitwick had notified them of the boys situation. Not wanting them to get into trouble. 

Luke looks at his brother for help. "We guessed. We are really good at guessing. Ever since our parents were killed..." He trails off and looks down at his hands, sadly.

Snape snorts. "Likely story. Headmaster, they are lying to us. They not only reacted to my presence oddly but they also acted the same with Ms. Granger." He narrows his eyes at the two boys.

James sighs. "Why can't you leave us alone? We have never hurt anyone. We live honest lives. Why do you have to mess everything up?" He says bitterly.

Luke reaches over and gives his brothers shoulder a squeeze. "Relax Jamie. Everything is going to be ok. We're registered with the American Ministry of Magic. They _will_ come looking when they find us missing."

Dumbledore watches the two boys with interest. "Would you two mind answering some questions for us? No? Good. Have you two even come across a young man named Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy?"

James swallows. "No. Never heard of them. Like I said. We were raised as muggles. We knew very little about magic. Mum didn't want us to get involved with something so dangerous."

Dumbledore nods. "Professor Snape is right. Your both hiding something and I'm afraid I can't let you leave until you tell us. You're a security risk. Since the war with Voldemort has already began." He says sadly.

James's anger is growing as is his brothers. "How dare you? You're accusing us of being spies? We never asked to come here! That greasy bastard brought us here against our will. We would never work for Voldemort. He killed..." He feels Luke's hand being clamped over his mouth and stops his ranting.

"That's enough James. Take a few deep breaths and relax." Luke removes his hand from his very angry brothers mouth.

McGonagall flinches as the Dark Lords name is said. Her eyes narrow. Very few people had the courage to say his name.

Dumbledore smiles slightly. "As I suspected. I am sorry for setting you off young James. But I had to be sure." He turns to Snape and McGonagall ready to tell them of his findings.

Both Luke and James scrabble off the bed and stand. They didn't have their wands but they could do a bit of wandless magic (Since wands could be traced they had to find alternative ways of protecting themselves, if need be). They both yell a spell and their wands zip out of Snape's robe and into their out stretched hands. Both of them intern point them at the three very surprised Professors. Both boys are beginning to tremble with anger. They would not be found out.

Dumbledore raises an eyebrow as he watches Snape and McGonagall withdraw their own wands. "This has to be done James, Luke. They need to know who you really are. We need you two here with us. Not wondering around unprotected in America."

Luke glares and smirks. "Oh really Professor. I think we have been doing nicely on our own for the past five months. No one has tried to kill us and we are actually living our lives away from prying eyes."

Dumbledore sighs. "Luke. Your father was killed last month when he tried to attack the school. I assume that your name has been derived from his?" He looks to James. "James. Your friends have missed you. Young Weasley is in St. Mungo's suffering effects from an attack. And you've already seen Ms. Granger. She has refused to speak to anyone since Ronald's accident."

James snorts. "I don't see why I should care. They betrayed me. I thought things would be different after fifth year. But it was worse. While I was stuck with my muggle relatives, _they_ were off on vacation. Forgetting about me. I won't go through it again. I don't care if Voldemort kills everyone in this school. I will not help you!"

Luke nods. "I don't care about my father. He disowned me the moment I refused the dark mark. I'm glad he is gone." His eyes are as cold as his brothers. "But I will not let you ruin what we have worked so hard for."

Professor Dumbledore blinks. Both boys were full of anger. "I will tell my staff who you are. I suggest that you place your wands away before one of you get hurt. NOW!" He thunders.

Neither boy flinch at his harsh tone. James eyes all three of them. "You will not tell them. I will." He reaches up and touches his eyes, removing the contacts that are in place. He then brushes his bangs to reveal his forehead. "Go on Luke." He urges his brother quietly while keeping his eyes shut.

Luke sighs and removes his own contacts. "Ok then Jamie. Lets do this. On the count of three. One. Two. Three" Both boys open their eyes. A pair of grey eyes and a pair of emerald green eyes glare at the three. "Are you happy now? You ruined our lives." Luke says in a whisper as he looks over at James. He draws his brother of five months into a hug.

James glares at Dumbledore. His emerald green eyes flashing dangerously. "I will join Lord Voldemort before I help any of you. You couldn't just leave us alone, dammit. We've lost so much already. Do you have to take away our humanity and freedom in the process?" He says from his brothers arms. "I guess your happy now? You won. You have brought back the savior of the Wizarding world. But at what cost? Because I can guarantee you there will be a price to pay. I may have been Harry Potter but I'm James O'Reilly now. Harry Potter is dead!" He spits out with rage.

Luke lets go of his brother. "Draco Malfoy died so that Luke O'Reilly could live. That will not change. You will not take away our family. Not now. Not ever!" His eyes flash dangerously also.

Dumbledore nods. "You two will have to be resorted then. If you insist upon keeping your new names." He says quietly. With those words said he turns and exits followed by McGonagall who gives both boys a shaky smile and Snape who gives both boys a deadly glare.


	7. Chapter 7

Both boys share a look before they fix their appearances and follow the Professors out into the corridors. They receive many strange looks from passing students. Why was two boys being escorted by two of the most powerful Professors and the headmaster himself?

Dumbledore stops in front of the griffin and says the password then watches as it moves aside to reveal the stairs. He motions for the two boys to go first. Not wanting to lose track of them again.

James is the first to go up the stairs. His brother following close behind him. He pushes the office door open and steps inside. It hadn't changed. The moving portraits of previous headmasters still covered the walls. He shivers. He didn't want to be here.

Luke follows close behind his brother and lays a hand on his shoulder after seeing him shiver. He knew what his brother was thinking. And he too have to refrain from letting a shiver slide down his spine.

Dumbledore removes the sorting hat from its resting place and sits down behind his desk, laying the hat on top.

"Sir. I think the two boys should be sent back to their original houses. Its only fair." Snape says coldly as he shuts the door and a click is heard as he locks it.

Dumbledore smiles softly. "I do not think it is fair, Severus. The boys have chanced so they must have the right to be resorted. James. You shall be first."

James nods and walks over beside Dumbledore. The hat is placed onto his head and it begins to speak:

_"Interesting. Very interesting. In all the time that I have been the sorting hat here at Hogwarts, I've never come across a student who didn't wish to be here. But you, James, are an exception to that. You wish to be in the same house as your brother. Don't worry. Twins are usually sorted into the same house. They, after all, posses a bond that most people do not understand. But where to put you. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are definitely out. Even though you have a very bright mind. You do not wish to be in Slytherin because of your lack of trust in their head of house. And you dislike Gryffindor because of everything that has happened to you. But things will look up, dear boy. So it better be **GRYFFINDOR**!"_ The hat bellows.

James looks horrified as the hat is removed from his head. He joins his brother off to the side. He didn't feel like talking right now.

Without being asked Luke heads over and stands where his brother was just moments ago. The hat is lowered onto his head and it begins to speak:

_"Ah. Another one who does not wish to be here. I hope this is not a growing trend. You also wish to be with your brother. Like minds think alike. Is what I always say. You also have a very bright mind. But yours slightly differs from your twin. You not only have the twin bond but you have another bond to your brother. One I have not seem in many centauries. I expect that we will be seeing great things from both of you. This is also very difficult. Again I rule out Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. You do not wish to be in Slytherin because of what you've become and you dislike Gryffindor because of everything that has happened to your brother. Loyalty is a great thing among siblings and you two have a great deal of it. So I think you will do well in **GRYFFINDOR**!"_ The hat again bellows out before it falls silent.

Luke grins as the hat is removed from his head. He bounds over to his brother. "Told ya you wouldn't get rid of me that easily, Jamie. Your stuck with me." He gives his brother a hug.

James smiles. Things were looking up. "What have I always said, Luke. Us twins have to stick together no matter what."

Dumbledore watches the scene before him. Both of the boys acted perfectly as brothers. Twins at that. Two enemies who were now closer than anyone could know. Who would of thought? The sorting hat had said that they had a bond that hasn't been seen for centauries. What could it be? Could each boy be the same yet different? The sorting hat went along with their act. Which was odd. "Your arrival will be announced at dinner tonight. Is there anything special that you wish me to tell them about you two?"

Luke nods. "We both have American Accents. I suggest that you mention the fact that we were born and raised in Salem, Massachusetts. Our mother was a muggle born Witch who was in Gryffindor and our father was from a long line of Irish Wizards and also a Gryffindor. Our mother and father left the wizarding world because they wanted us to be raised magic free. But when we were eight we stumbled upon our fathers wand and they decided to introduce us to very little magic. They died a year ago in a muggle car accident and the American Ministry referred us to Hogwarts, since Salem Institute for Magical Learning is over crowded and our parents are original from England." Luke finishes. "You can tell them anything from what I have told you."

Dumbledore blinks. They had a whole story about their lives planned out. "Is there anything else?"

James chuckles. "We are registered with the American Ministry and we check in every month. You better contact them and inform them of our stay here. Our scholarships will also have to be put on hold until we get out of here and back home."

Professor McGonagall who has been quietly through all of this speaks. "You two have your pasts planned out? That must of taken some time. And what is a scholarship?"

Luke looks at the elderly professor. "When we first left Hogwarts. We have no idea what to do. But we knew that we had to get away. So we decided on America where we met a very nice couple. They helped us out with everything. Quinn and Bridget O'Reilly adopted us as their own since they couldn't have kids. Quinn's brother is the American Minister of Magic. We check in every month because we have dinner with him and his family since he is our uncle. He makes sure that we stay on the right track. And since mom and dad died last month..he has been overly protective of us." Luke looks at his hands.

James offers his brother a sad smile. " A scholarship gives money to people to further their education if they are outstanding in something. Luke and I got two from the Ministry after we helped them out. Plus we took and finished two advanced magic courses that lasted for 3 months. We got top of our class so they rewarded us. We've also been accepted to Salem Center of Higher Magical Learning and Advanced Magical Techniques." He can't help the pride that enters his voice.

McGongall blinks. She had heard of Salem Center. It was a very prestigious Magical school. They didn't let just anyone in. The applicants went through a very strict testing system that you had to score perfect through out it all. It was damn near impossible. "May I ask what your scores were on the entrance exams?"

Luke smirks. "We both scored a straight twenty-four hundred. We are the highest scorers in over three-hundred years according to Headmaster Strawed. He came personally to our house to award us with the scores. Mom and Dad were proud. We were proud." He smiles over at his brother.

Dumbledore's eyes widen just a bit. He had also heard of Salem Center. It was rumored that Merlin himself had set the center up hundreds of years ago. He didn't feel that it was fair to exclude the others who had magical abilities. It started out like Hogwarts but it grew to include only the best and brightest students. The testing system was set up to challenge the applicants. To see if they could go beyond their boundaries, successfully.

James sighs. "We never used magic. We just studied it. We knew that it could be tracked. So we did everything that included magic but didn't need it to be used. That's why we got in. We developed a good study habit. Surprising, isn't it. Even more surprising is that fact that I like studying magic. I've learned more in the past five months than I have in the seven years that I've attending this school...or rather six years since we left before the year really began."

"Do you still see us as unable to protect ourselves, Professor?" Luke asks with a smirk on his face.

Dumbledore clears his throat. "As I have said before, you will be introduced at dinner tonight. Sadly half the student population is away on break since they did not receive one in December. Another announcement will me made in one week. When the students return. Please feel free to explore the castle. Several classes are being taught to those who have stayed here. Your welcome to sit in on any of those classes." He claps his hands and makes two complete Gryffindor outfits appear. "I suggest you change. You don't want your peers asking too many questions. You may go." He motions to Snape to unlock the door, which he does with a scowl on his face.

James walks over and picks the robe up, slipping it on over his muggle uniform. He looks over at Luke who was doing the same. Both boys exit, tie in hand.


	8. Chapter 8

James stops once they are safely away from Dumbledore's office and back in the main corridor. He throws the red and gold tie onto the ground and begins to stomp on it. "I don't want to be here."

Luke smirks and leans against the wall, letting his brother take out all his aggression on the unsuspecting tie. "I don't want to be here either, Jamie. But I think we should make the most of our time." The smirk never fades.

James stops and picks the tie up, looking at his brother. "Make the most of our time? What are you planning dear brother of mine?" A smirk begins to form on his own lips.

"Pranks. A lot of them. We are going to make them wish they had left us in America. But not just any pranks. Remember the moat that the Weasley twins created in fifth year?"

James blinks. "Of course I do. I believe that Flitwick said that it was made using very advanced magic. That's why there is a section still roped off. Why?"

Luke chuckles. "We are going to make that moat look like a muggle trick. We are going to out do the pranksters themselves. But we are going to do one thing different. We are going to admit to the pranks. We are going to take full credit for our work."

"Won't that get us expelled?" James asks. He blinks then chuckles. "I see what your getting at. If we confess to all the pranks..they will kick us out and we can go back to our old lives. I like your thinking, brother. When do we start?"

Luke taps his chin. "I think we should pull one tonight when Dumbledore announces us. It's the perfect time to show them what we can do. Lets go find someplace to plan." He begins to walk down the corridor.

James nods in agreement and follows after his brother, thinking. They were truly going to regret ever bringing them back against their wills.


	9. Chapter 9

1he hours pass quickly for the two brothers. They had found an unused classroom that was out of the way of passing students and planned. They planned up until they were interrupted by Professor McGonagall who sent to escort them to the dinning hall. They gladly went with her, two identical smirks playing on their lips.

The dinning hall was only half filled. Only a couple of students from each house remained. But none from Slytherin. That table was completely bare. They followed McGonagall up to the head table where they were told to stand in front and wait to be announced. They did as they were told like good little Gryffindors

Professor Dumbledore stands and the dinning hall falls silent. Each student turning their attention to the headmaster. "We have lost many friends in light of recent events. But I happy to announce two new arrivals." He motions to the two boys standing in front of the head table. "These two boys are twins from Salem, Massachusetts. Which as you all know is located in America. Having been raised muggles this is all knew to them. Their parents died a year ago do to a horrendous accident. I am proud to say that I knew them well since they both attended Hogwarts before leaving the Wizarding world to protect their children from the dangers that we all face daily. The American Ministry has sent them here to continue their magical schooling and I hope each and everyone of will make them feel welcomed. So without further ado, I present James and Luke O'Reilly of Gryffindor house" The students begin to clap.

James looks at Luke out of the corner of his eye and nods. Both boys mutter something under their breath. Soon storm clouds filter over their heads. And rain begins to fall. The students scramble for cover. Both boys smirk. Neither of them were getting wet since they preformed a dry lasting spell before McGonagall interrupted them. Even the teachers were scattering to get out of the pouring rain. James begins to chuckle and slaps his brother on the back. They stride out of the great hall with identical smirks again planning on their lips. They never saw the disappointed look that Dumbledore gave them as he sat in the midst of the rain storm.

Once they exited the great hall the rain stopped and disappeared as suddenly as it started. Everything was back to normal. "Man. You would think that this place would be rain repellant or something." James mutters.

"I agree, brother. I wonder if it will snow next time?" Luke says as he glares at the students that were beginning to inch their way back towards the great hall and their food.

They follow the wave of students in and take a seat at the Gryffindor table away from the other students. They grin as food appears on their plates. They begin to eat. Not caring about the dirty looks that the other students were giving them.

James looks up from his chicken leg and grins. "Foods not half bad." He tilts his head to the side and glances at the other students who were shooting them looks between bites of food. "Oh dear. I don't think we made good first impression. Do you?"

Luke takes another bite of his cheeseburger and glances at his brother. "Nope. I don't think we did. But oh well. Who ever said that we had to be nice?"

James shakes his head and throws a glance at the head table where the teachers were beginning to reappear. None of them looking to happy all except one. Professor Flitwick was smiling at the two boys. They had already made a first impression with him in the hallway. Professor Snape was looking livid. Professor McGonagall was in deep conversation with Professor Dumbledore. Madam Hooch was conversing with Professor Sprout. James's eyes widen when they land on the Defense Against the Dark Arts seat. It was now occupied by the last person her expected to see. Professor Lupin. Remus Lupin. Who had a frown on his usually happy face.

James suddenly feels sick. "Luke. I'm not feeling very well. I going for a walk. You don't have to come if you don't want too." He stands and quickly exits the great hall.

Luke blinks at his brothers sudden departure. He bites his bottom lip. His brother never got sick. He only felt sick when his emotions were running high. He lets out a small sigh and stares down at his half eaten cheeseburger. He then stands and follows his brother out. Wanting to find the cause for his sudden ill feeling. He stops and looks around. "James, where are you?"

James slides down against the cool wall. He draws his knee's up to his chest and closes his eyes. "Over here, Luke" He says quietly. He wasn't very far away from his brother.

Luke looks over to his brother and joins him on the floor. "What's wrong? Was there something wrong with the food?" His voice holds concern for his twin.

James shakes his head. "Did you see who the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is this year?" His voice is shaky.

Luke blinks. "No. I didn't notice. The seat was empty when we came first came in. Whoever it is must of slipped in after our little rain storm."

James sighs. "Its Lupin. Professor Lupin." He says quietly as he glares angerly at his hands. "I wrote to him so much after what happened in 5th year. He never returned any of my owls. Not one. He ignored. Like I wasn't worth his time." His voice is bitter.

Luke eyes his brother. "The werewolf. I thought he was a friend of your fathers. Why would he ignore you? There has to be a logical reason."

James stands and begins to pace back and forth. Not noticing a figure watching them from the doorway of the great hall. "I was forced to grow up faster than everyone around me. And I was expected to do it alone. I didn't need friends. I didn't need family. I could do it alone. Well here is a bloody news flash. I couldn't do it alone. And because of that I lost the only family I had left." He says bitterly.

Luke jumps to his feet and stops his brother from pacing. "Listen to me Jamie. You're my brother so that means that your not alone. Not anymore. Forget those other people. They ain't worth your time." He gives his brother a sincere look.

James sighs and nods. "I'm sorry Luke. It just makes me so mad to think about it. He could of been saved if someone would of trusted in me. But they couldn't even give me that much." He says sadly.

Luke looks towards the doorway and blinks. "What do you want? Can't we have a private conversation around here without someone listening in." He glares at the man.

Remus Lupin, former best friend of James Potter and Sirus Black, stands in the doorway shocked by the anger that both Gryffindors possessed. Professor Dumbledore had asked him to cheek on them after their quick departure from the great hall. "Have more respect for your superiors. I am a Professor here and I demand that you treat me accordingly. I have been sent to fetch you two." His voice is void of emotion.

James glares at Lupin. His eyes flash dangerously. "We will treat you however we feel. As for you being sent to fetch us...tell Dumbledore that we are returning to our dormitory. And I suggest you mind your manners, werewolf" he hisses.

Lupin blinks and his eyes narrow. He didn't like to be called a werewolf. He takes a step towards James.

Luke's eyes widen at his brothers harsh words and at Professor Lupin's actions. He draws his wand and points it at Lupin. "I suggest you think twice Professor. You do not want to mess with me or my brother." His voice is cold.

Lupin stops and stares at the boys. He wasn't going to hurt them. James's words hurt. He holds his hands in surrender. "I'm sorry boys. Excuse my actions." He smiles apologetically.

James crosses his arms over his chest and eyes his once favorite Professor. "Don't apologize, Professor. Because you will regret it later. I also suggest that you don't believe everything that Dumbledore tells you about me and my brother." He cradles his still throbbing wrist to his chest. He wanted to get away from Lupin as fast as he can.

Lupin blinks and places a gentle hand on James's shoulder. "Your hurt. Maybe I should get Madam Pomfrey."

James jerks away from the Professor. "Don't..Don't touch me. Don't ever touch me..you you..." He bites back a sob and takes off down the corridor and out of sight.

Luke places his wand back into his robe. "Sir. My brother has been through a lot in his life. He just needs some time." He then takes off after his brother.

Remus blinks and runs a hand through his graying blonde hair. He had no idea what just happened. He shakes his head and heads off towards the teachers rooms. He needed to lay down.


	10. Chapter 10

James makes his way to the Gryffindor tower. He stands outside not knowing the password. "I want to go home!" He yells out. It echos down the empty corridor. The portrait swings open as a student exits. He enters before the picture swings shut. He just wanted to collapse into one of the over stuffed arm chairs. He plops down in the nearest one to the fire and sighs. He takes this chance to look around. There were several people in the common room. Most of them 7th years who didn't feel very social. He blinks when his eyes fall upon the pair sitting on the couch right beside him. It was Alex and Hermione.

Alex looks over to see who has just entered. Her eyes widen as she comes face to face with James. "James. What are you doing here?" She gives James a confused look.

He lets out a harsh laugh. "Well isn't it obvious, Alex. I'm a wizard. As is Luke. Snape was gracious enough to bring us here." He looks angerly into the fire.

Alex blinks. "Your both wizards. Why didn't you ever tell me or mom? She is literally freaking out. You just missed her. She is worried sick about you two."

James snorts. "We didn't tell you because we didn't want anyone to know. And what is Marcy doing here?"

Alex chuckles. "Mom is the new Divination Professor. She took over when the last one decided to quit. She actually had the nerve to tell us that she wasn't being appreciated here. Nothing but a fraud if you ask me."

James sighs. "She wasn't a fraud, Alex. She made two predictions in her entire life as a seer. Both predictions came true. That's why Dumbledore kept her around. He trusted in her." He says quietly as he turns his eyes towards the fire. He watches the flames dance around the logs inside.

Alex looks over to Hermione who was staring intently at James. "You know a lot about Hogwarts, James. Have you been here before?"

James stays silent. Not wanting to answer her seemingly innocent question. "So Marcy is the new Divination Professor. I hope I get her class."

Alex nods. "Not many people sign up for Divination. They feel that it's a waste of their time. But I can assure you that my mom is really a seer." She looks up as an owl swoops in through a slightly opened window. It goes directly to James.

James holds his arm out and the owl lands, gently. It was snowy white. "Hey girl. I haven't seen you in a while" He reaches up and strokes her feathers. She intern nips at his fingers, affectionately. He unties the letter that was bound to her leg. "Go on. Head up to the owlery and get some rest." The owl heads back the way she came and disappears out the window. He looks down at the letter in his hand and unrolls it. He then begins to read it:

_Dear James and Luke,_

_Your situation has been brought to my attention and I can assure you that you will be back on American soil in no time. Charges will be pressed against the party who forcibly removed you from our protection. _

_On a lighter note, How are you two doing? I hope they are treating you well. If not there will be hell to pay. I promised your parents that I would look after the both of you and I intend to keep that promise. Your mother would be horrified to know that they kidnaped you. And your father would be ridged with anger. But you have to stay strong. Don't let them break you and write to me if they force you to do anything against your will. _

_ With Love, _

_ Uncle Erik_

_( Erik O'Reilly, American Minister of Magic)_

James smiles. At least something was being done about their situation. He lays the letter down on his lap and looks back to Alex and Hermione. Their mouths are slightly agape in shock. "What?"

"What? Your Uncle is the American Minister of Magic. Wait until mom hears about this!" Alex stands and bounds out through the picture hole and in search of her mother.

James chuckles and shakes his head. He is beginning to feel awkward being around Hermione. "So...um. How do you deal with her? She is a heathen when she's at home. She must be ten times worse while here."

Hermione blinks and looks at her hands before speaking very quietly. Her voice is scratchy from not being used in a whole month. "I saw what happened during dinner. It wasn't very mature of you two"

James frowns. "Who are you? My bloody mother? Sorry but she died last year and I don't need another one." His anger was beginning to rise. How dare she call him and Luke immature?

Hermione looks up at him. Her eyes flash dangerously. "I wasn't trying to be your mother. But playing pranks is not the way to gain respect or friends around here."

James snorts. "I don't want respect and I sure in hell don't want friends. Luke and I take care of each other. We don't need anyone else to mess things up."

Hermione shakes her head. "It's always you and your brother. Aren't you an independent person or do you have to rely on your brother for protection."

James narrows his eyes as he glares daggers at Hermione. "You don't know me. Don't even try to pretend that you do. I don't want to be here. Luke don't want to be here. We were perfectly happy at home, living as muggles. Then your greasy haired Potions Master had to go and mess everything up."

"Why are you in Gryffindor?" Hermione's question is simple but the answer would hold many meanings.

James stops his rantings and blinks. "The sorting had said that we would do well in either Slytherin or Gryffindor. Slytherin didn't suit us because of Snape. So Gryffindor was the only choice that was left. Trust me when I say we are not to happy about being here. But at least it's better than Slytherin. Plus our parents were both Gryffindors."

"You have many excuses. Instead of dealing with the situation you have your Uncle trying to bail you out. Instead of trying to fit into Gryffindor house, you play a prank on the students who only wished to eat dinner. I think your selfish" Her voice is getting lower and lower.

James snorts. "I don't want to be here. So Uncle Erik can bail me out. My brother also feels the same way. We are twins after all."

Hermione looks up at him. Brown eyes lock with blue. "I want to tell you a little story about another boy who was selfish. He was one of my best friends. This happened at the welcoming feast. He found out than me and another of his friends went on vacation together and he flipped. He was only thinking of himself when he said those awful things. He never gave us a chance to explain. And we will never get that chance since he was selfish and left us when we needed him the most."

James stands suddenly. He was very very angry. "Maybe he felt betrayed by his supposed friends. Let me ask you a question. Did you or this other friend stop and think how it would effect this certain selfish person as you call him? Maybe he was overwhelmed with life. And maybe you two made it worse by not including him. Do you know what it feels like to be alone? Truly alone."

She nods. "I am alone right now. My other friend is in St. Mungo's suffered from the effects of a very painful spell. So I know what it feels like."

James glares at her. "Good. Because maybe now you can understand his point of view. Its only fair that you now be called selfish." He heads upstairs to the seventh year boys dorms and plops down onto his bed. He notices that a trunk with his initials was already sitting at the end of the bed. He glances to his right to see that his brother had the same thing but different initials. He leans back and doesn't bother to undress as sleep invades his weary mind.

Hermione stays where she is at, staring at the fire. Something about James made her feel alive. That is why she chose to speak to him. But he all but told her to leave him alone. But she wasn't going to do that. She was going to find out what James and Luke O'Reilly were hiding. She slowly lets her eyes close until she is lulled into sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Soon the month of February was only a memory as was March. James withdrew deeper and deeper into himself. Refusing to talk to anyone except his brother. Plus he avoided Hermione like a plague. He didn't eat with the other students. He had Dobby bring him a small dinner every night. He refused to eat breakfast or lunch. He was beginning to look sick. His eyes were sunken and his skin pale and clammy. His grades were below average in every one of his classes. He wasn't a very happy boy. Not since he received an owl from his Uncle saying that nothing could be done about their situation. He tore the letter up before Luke could even read it.

At this moment in time James was sitting up in the Astronomy tower like he did every night. He wasn't able to sleep. Nightmares plagued his mind as soon as his eyes closed. On a good night he might be able to get an hour of sleep. Other nights he went without. He stares up at the stars, tears in his eyes. His brother was drifting further and further away from him. Luke had made friends. He even excelled in all his classes. Luke was popular unlike James who had no friends. He didn't realize all of this until an incident that happened, earlier, during class. It was Potions. They had been asked to pair off. Luke was always his partner but he did something that made James's heart break. He paired up with one of his friends, leaving James by himself. He didn't even bother to find a partner. He promptly got up and left, slamming the door behind him. He had been in the Astronomy tower ever since.

Lupin stands outside the Astronomy tower staring at the closed door. He knew James often found refuge in the dark tower. But Dumbledore had sent him to retrieve the boy. He opens the door and slips in as quietly as possible. He stays away from the boy just watching him.

James tears his eyes away from the stars when he heard the door being opened. He looks down at his hands. "I know your there, werewolf. Don't bother to try and hide. I supposed your to retrieve me? Typical." He stands and brushes his all black clothing off. His cloak was nowhere to be seen. He was only wearing muggle clothing.

Remus eyes the boy and steps out of the shadows. "Professor Dumbledore wishes to speak to you." His voice his quiet. "Your brother is worried about you, James."

James snorts. "I have no brother." He says with bitterness in his voice. He walks to the edge of the tower and looks down to the ground. He could jump. It would solve all his problems.

Lupin takes a step forward. "Don't do anything stupid, James. There is nothing wrong that can't be worked out."

James looks over his shoulder at his former favorite teacher. "You don't understand. I thought Luke understood. But he abandoned me for...friendship." He spits the last part of the sentence out like it was poison. "I never wanted to be here. I was happy living my life as a muggle." He looks back down to the ground. He had tried jumping a few weeks ago. But there was some sort of spell that made it impossible. He studied the spell and finally found a way through it.

Lupin watches the boy. He looked sick. "James. Your brother just started to fit in. You could too, you know? It's not to late."

James lets out a bitter laugh. "Everyone in this bloody school hates me. I see the looks that the other students give me. I hear them whisper. I even see the hatred in the teachers eyes. Why should they have to teach someone as unworthy as me?"

Lupin looks at the boy in surprise. He knew that the teachers disliked him. He was very observant to catch something like that. "I don't hate you, James."

James spins around to face Remus. "You don't hate me because I remind you of someone who was dear to you. Another student. Or how about your two best friends who are now dead? I don't want you bloody pity. I want to be left alone! Why can't anybody understand that?"

Remus blinks at the boy. James knew a lot about him and it kinda creeped him out. "How do you know about them?" His voice is quiet.

James hops up on the edge of the tower and turns towards Lupin. "I know all about the anti-jump spell that is around this tower. I also know the counter spell to it. It all ends tonight. My pain. My agony. My betrayal. It all ends tonight." He mutters a spell under his breath. He smirks as he takes a step back and off the tower. He begins to fall.

Lupin runs up to grab James but he is a second to late. He watches the boy begin to fall. He pulls out his wand and tries to stop him but all his spells bounce off him. He growls and looks around. He mutters the restoring spell and James lands softly on the ground instead of hitting it hard. He then rushes down the stairs and outside.

James closes his eyes. He couldn't even escape his pain. They had even taken that away from him. His heart ached. He sits up slowly and glares at Lupin who from a door in the side of the tower. "How dare you?" His voice is dangerously low.

"James. What were you thinking?" A figure steps out of the shadows. It turns out to be Luke. "You tried to kill yourself?"

James glares at Luke. "Why isn't it the snake in disguise. You had me fooled for so long. Once a snake always a snake. Wait until all your little friends find out who you really are."

Lupin stops. The two boys were having a heated argument. It was something _they_ needed to work out.

Luke glares back. "You wouldn't dare. You would dare tell them who I really am. Your being selfish, James. You could have made friends. But you're too busy being bitter. What would mom and dad say?"

James seems to fill with rage. "My parents were killed when I was a baby! And your parents were nothing but worthless death eaters! I'm tired of all of this. I just want Voldemort to come and end it. One has to die so the other can live. I'm already slowly dying. What would it matter if he came and finished me in?"

Luke looks at his brother in shock. "James. You don't know what your saying. I'm your brother. You twin. Remember. We have been through a lot together."

James snorts. "It was all a lie. Who was I kidding? Being friends with you was a mistake." He turns and flees into the castle where he heads for Dumbledore's office.

Luke doesn't bother to go after him. He looks up at Professor Lupin. "I'm sorry. We've lost him to bitterness and hatred which consumes his soul." He also heads inside.

Lupin just stands there. They weren't really brothers. But why all the lies? He shakes his head and follows the boys inside.


	12. Chapter 12

James storms up to Dumbledore's office and barges in. He doesn't even bother to apologize for his rudeness since it looked like Dumbledore was having a meeting. "I want to leave. Now!" He was nearing hysterical.

Dumbledore looks up startled at the sudden intrusion. "James. Good to see you! I'm glad you could make it!"

James was now breathing hard, fighting to control his rage. "I want out of his place. Right now. I will not stay another waking moment. I will not be brained washed like Luke."

Dumbledore blinks. "I'm sorry James. I cannot let you leave." He motions to the other person in the room. "I would like for you to meet our new assistant Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Sirius Black."

James freezes. It couldn't be. Sirius was dead. They had told him...Another lie. "No...he's dead. You told me he was dead!" His eyes blaze with hatred towards the elderly headmaster.

"It was for your own good, James. He was hidden away until they caught Peter and cleared him." Dumbledore says softly.

Sirius eyes the youngster. There was something familiar about him. But what was it? He couldn't put his finger on it.

"No...no. This can't be happening. You're dead. I saw the curse. It hit you and you fell through the black veil." He clutches his right arm as a searing pain shoots through it. "No. It can't be." The once bitter boy collapse onto his knees as sobs rake through his body. His arm still tightly clasped over his right arm.

Sirius stands quickly his eyes widen. The boy had been at the attack. But surely he would of recognized him. He swallows. There was only a few people that saw what happened. His very own cousin who threw the curse and Harry. But surly. He eyes the boy. "H...Harry?" He chokes out. His mouth suddenly dry. He drops to his knee's and wraps his strong arms around the boy, rocking him. "I'm here now. Everything is ok." He looks up at Dumbledore. "What have you done to him?" He stands with the boy cradled in his arms and rushes out of the office and towards the hospital wing. He lays the boy one of the beds, gently. "Madam Pomfrey!" He calls out.

The nurse appears. "What seems to be the problem, Mr. Black?" Her eyes then land upon the very sickly looking boy on the bed. "Oh my!" She begins working on him immediately. She draws the curtain shut and shoo's Sirius out.

**

* * *

**

Madam Pomfrey emerges what seems like hours later. A grim look set on her face.

Sirius is pacing up and down the corridor but stops seeing the nurse. "How is he?"

Madam Pomfrey frowns. "The boy is suffering from severe emotional distress not to mention malnutrition. He is stable for now. But something had to have happened to cause him to take poor care of his heath. Something of great significance. He is resting now so you will have wait to see him until he wakes." She leaves a livid Sirius in the corridor as she returns to her patient.


	13. Chapter 13

Two hours later, James wakes with a massive headache. The first thing he notices is the perfectly white ceiling. It could only mean that he was in the hospital wing. He slowly pushes himself up into the sitting position and looks around. No one was in sight but a faint cheering could be heard coming from outside. Of course, there was a Quidditch match today. That is where everyone was at. He lets out a small snort and slides out of bed. "Just forget about the patient to watch a foolish game. Well that is all fine and dandy." He grabs a piece of paper off the stand next to his bed and pulls a quill from the drawer. He begins to scratch down a letter:

_Dear Uncle Erik,_

_I am sadden to inform you that Luke has been brainwashed. He no longer wishes to be apart of this family. He even abandoned me. I don't feel safe here any longer and I pray that you will be able to do something about this situation. You know I wouldn't be writing unless this was of dire importance. _

_The headmaster did something to me when I requested to leave. I ended up in the hospital wing. To top it all off everyone is outside watching the Quidditch match. Leaving me injured and unattended to. Please. I'm begging you to find a way to remove me from this place before I end up like mom and dad. _

_Your Nephew,_

_James O'Reilly_

He rereads the letter before rolling it up. He limps over to one of the slightly opened windows and whistles. The snowy white comes swooping in, landing on a nearby stand. It precedes to bare it leg. James firmly attaches the letter. "Take this to Uncle Erik. Please hurry." He pets the bird once and it takes off out the window. He then limps back to the bed and plops down heavily. He glances over towards the door and the person who entered.

Sirius had a huge smile on his face when he enters the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey had just told him that he may visit the boy. He was going to see if he wanted to go down to the Quidditch match. "Hey. Glad your up. Why don't you and me head on down and watch Gryffindor kick some Slytherin arse."

James blinks at the man and frowns. "I don't want to go and watch a silly little game. I'm content with staying right where I am. Thank you very much." His voice is laced with sarcasm.

Sirius blinks. "Harry. You love Quidditch. What's wrong. Does this have to do with what happened last night?"

James sighs. He was trying to forget last night. "No. It don't have nothing to do with last night. And please don't call me Harry. My name is James. Harry died months ago."

Sirius pulls a chair up and sits down. "Ok then. James. Professor Dumbledore filled me in on your progress since your return. Your grades are very poor. You used to be a great student. You loved to learn magic."

James lets out a bitter chuckle. "I don't want to be here, Sirius. I want to go back living the life of a muggle. I don't want the weight of the world on my shoulders. I want to be a normal boy. I actually thought my life was looking up. The O'Reilly's adopted us then they had to go and get themselves killed. It's not fair." His voice now held a deep sadness.

Sirius eyes James, carefully. The boy looked older than his seventeen years. He looked like an old man. He reaches over and lays his hand on James's leg. "Listen to me. Life isn't fair. But we all have to continue to live. If we give up..then Voldemort wins."

James shakes his head. "You don't understand. I've lost everything that I've held dear to me. First my parents. Then you. Then my adopted parents. It's just not worth it in my lives. I will not die for a cause that ain't good enough. Don't you understand. I don't care anymore. I don't care if Voldemort kills everyone. At least it will be over. One has to die so the other one can live." He lays a hand on his right forearm. "That prophecy will not come true. I will not die and neither will Lord Voldemort." He says quietly.

Sirius blinks. The boy was giving up. But why would he say that neither of them were going to die. One had to. Then it dawns on his. "What have you done?" He eyes the boys hand which was clutches his right forearm. He snatches the hand away and quickly pulls the shirt sleeve up. There on the pale flesh of his godson's arm was the dark mark. Dark as the very man that gave it to him. "Oh god." Sirius stands and backs away from James. "How could you? He killed your parents not to mention the hundreds of innocent people that he has tortured."

"When me and Luke were forcible brought here against out wills..I told Dumbledore that I would join Lord Voldemort before I would be used as a weapon against him. I do not go back on my promise." His voice was not void of all emotions. "You better go warn Dumbledore that there is a deatheater amongst the ranks. I suspect that he would be interested to know."

Sirius backs out of the hospital wing and hurries outside. Dumbledore was watching the Quidditch game. He had to speak to him immediately.

James smirks. That outta get rid of Sirius. No more caring godfather to foil his plans. He would get out of this bloody school if it was the last thing he did. He is pulled out of his brooding by someone else entering the hospital wing. He frowns seeing it was Hermione and Ron. "Madam Pomfrey is not here at the moment. I'm sure you will be able to find her out at the Quidditch pitch."

Ron pulls his fist back and sends it flying into James's nose, breaking it. "That's for the way you've been treating the other students. And for making Hermione cry. Maybe you should go back to America. I can't believe that your Luke's brother. Your nothing like him." Ron was pissed. He had only been out of St. Mungo's for a month and he had heard nothing but horrible things about James. He wanted it end right now. Ron had easily made friends with Luke. But James just seemed like a Slytherin in disguise.

James head snaps back as the blow is delivered to his nose. He winces in pain as he feels the fragile little bones shatter. Blood gushes down over his lips and chin, dripping onto his all white hospital top. He licks the blood off his lips with his tongue and glares at Ron. He slowly slides out of bed. "If you want to start something, Weasley..I will be more than happy to finish it." He crosses his arms over his chest not bothering to wipe the running blood.

Ron growls and lunges at James. He tackles him to the hard stone floor. He begins to deliver a series of blows to his face, neck and stomach. He doesn't stop until he is forcible removed. "Let me go" He begins to struggle.

James wheezes as he looks up at the people now in the room through his half swelled shut eyes. Hermione had a hand over her mouth looking horrified. Dumbledore was trying to calm a very distraught Ron down who was being held by a very large man that he has never seen before. Sirius was looking livid. And the last person was carefully trying to help Madam Pomfrey lift the boy up the bed. He is forced to drink a blueish potion and he soon slips off in the world of the unconscious.

"I'm glad I got his owl when I did. If I had know things were this bad. I would of removed him long ago. Forget foreign relations. He is my nephew. I will not let him stay in his school any longer. You better be thankful that I don't press charges against this institution for mistreating him. And that little heathen better hire I very good attorney because I will be seeing him in court." He points a finger at Ron. Erik O'Reilly was shaking with anger. Even his blonde hair and pale blue eyes looked upset. He wasn't a small man. His pale blue robe fits him perfect. It had a red crest on the right breast pocket that signified him as the American Minister of Magic. It also had the word Minister underneath it. In the center of the crest was a golden Leprechaun He was had a sleek athletic built but also well toned and very muscular. He looked as if he should of been a Beater for some well known Quidditch team not the American Minister of Magic. "Braze. Let the boy go. But keep an eye on him. I don't want him trying to skip town."

The large man holding Ron lets him go but watches him intently. A frown playing on his lips. Braze made Erik look like a dwarf. He was ten times bigger with a lot more muscle. He was wearing a dark blue robe with a golden leprechaun on the right breast pocket. Underneath that was his name followed by the word Guard.

Erik watches as Madam Pomfrey begins to heal the boy of all his injuries. He moves to his side and takes his hand gently. "Hey there kido. How you feeling?" His voice is soft and full of love.

James opens his semi better eye and offers Erik a weak smile. "I guess I'll live. I'm sorry if you get into trouble over me, Uncle Erik."

Erik snorts. "I won't be getting into any trouble over rescuing you. Rest now. Let the nice nurse take care of your wounds. Ok?"

James swallows and nods slowly. "Ok. Promise me that you won't leave me here. Promise." He sounded scared.

"Don't worry. I am not leaving this place without you. Rest. I'll see you in a little while." He steps out into the hallway with the remaining people. He notices that more people had turned up. All looking like teachers. "James is coming home with me." He states simply.

Dumbledore regards the man for a moment. "Do you have any idea who James really is? He belongs here. Sirius is his legal guardian since he is the boys godfather."

Erik narrows his eyes. "I am well aware that James used to be Harry Potter. He was seventeen when my brother and sister-in-law adopted him. And in America that is the legal age for a child to make his or her own decisions. Are you aware that James is also distantly related to the O'Reilly's? His mother's aunt married into my family. I believe her name was Amaryllis and she married my grandfather, Liam. They had two children, Conor who is my father. And Holly who is my Aunt. Do I really need to explain it further. As you can see...James is blood related to me. Therefore that makes me his guardian. You are more than welcome to check out the story if you like."

Lupin stands there in shock. James is Harry. Harry is James. The cold boy who could careless about life was his best friends godson. And this man was trying to take him away from Sirius. He gives Sirius a sympathetic look.

Dumbledore sighs. "There is no need to check the story. I knew Amaryllis. She was a muggle. She left home when she was around 20. The first and last time she wrote to me was to inform me of her marriage to Liam and to check on Lily." He looks over at Sirius. "I'm sorry Sirius. He has custody of James until he is 21. There is nothing I can do." He then turns to face Erik. "I will release him into your custody as soon as Madam Pomfrey is certain that all of his injuries are healed. Until then you more than welcome to stay, Minister O'Reilly." Dumbledore turns and heads down the corridor.

The other teachers begin to fan out. They couldn't believe that Harry was the boy that they despised to much. Lupin stays beside Sirius who looked fit to kill. "Don't do anything stupid, Padfoot."

Sirius lets out a soft growl. "Don't worry, Moony. I won't do anything stupid. Do you know that Harry has the dark mark?" He whispers to his best friend.

Lupin's eyes widen and he sputters. "How in the world did he get the dark mark? The boy needs help."

Erik listens to the two talk about James. "He got the dark mark last month. I'm proud of him for facing his fears."

Sirius takes a threatening step forward only to be blocked by Braze. "How can you be proud of him? He joined the very man that is causing the destruction of our world!"

Erik shakes his head. "Sirius Black? They finally cleared you? I've read about all your troubles in the Daily Prophet. The American Ministry is in close relation with the English one. Maybe you need to take sometime to think? James didn't join anyone. The boy is doing his job. Just under his own terms. Maybe you should open your eyes. He ain't a little boy anymore. He has the weight of the world on his shoulders. He has every right to be bitter." He heads in to check on James. Leaving the two men to think over his words. Never noticing the two very shocked youngsters still standing in the shadows. Ron still being watches by Braze and Hermione looking rather ill.


	14. Chapter 14

Erik takes a seat beside James's bed. "Are you ready to travel, kido. I don't want you left here any longer. It's time that we be heading home. How does that sound?" he smiles affectionately at the boy.

"That sounds wonderful, Uncle Erik. But what about Luke. They brained washed him. I couldn't stop it. He didn't even see how much he was hurting me." He says in a whisper.

Erik lays a hand on his nephews shoulder. "Don't worry about Luke. He is a big boy. I'm sure he can take care of himself. Maybe, with you gone, he will come to his senses and wish to come home too. Maggie will be so happy to have a kid in the house. She gets awful lonely since I'm at the Ministry almost all the time nowadays. But I have some things that I have to discuss with you before we leave."

James blinks and nods slowly. His whole body was throbbing from Ron's attacks. "Ok. What do we need to discuss?"

Erik sighs. "These people are not going to give up. They will track you done once we leave here and try to get you to return. I am not going to let that happen. But to do that you need to disappear. What I'm trying to say is I would be honored if you would take Ronan's place. My son was taken from me before his time. But I see this as a chance to make amends with the whole situation. I understand If you do not wish to do this."

James thinks a moment. "I would be honored. I only met Ronan a few times. But he had a heart of gold. His death was a blow to even mom and dad. I remember when it all happened..." He involuntarily shivers.

Erik smiles. "Don't think about it. Ronan's memory will live on. He would be proud of his little cousin. Since that is all settled. I think we can be going now. I already had one of the house elves fetch your things." He stands up and withdraws a white wand from his robe and points it at the wall. He mutters a spell and a fireplace appears. "We will travel by Floo. It's easier." He strides over to the newly created fireplace and grabs a hand full of powder from his pocket.

James stands and stumbles over to his Uncle. He holds his hand out to receive some of the powder and waits.

Erik again points his wand at the fireplace and a roaring fire blazes. He throws the powder into the fire and watches as it turns green. "American Ministry" He calls out and disappears into the flames.

James looks back at Braze who was waiting. He raises his hand and throws the powder into the fire, watching as it turns green. "American Ministry" He calls out in a clear voice as he steps into the flames. He never see's the three figures rush into the room just in time to see him leave. He never see's all three of them being stunned by Braze as he enters the fire by using his own powder. And he never notices as the fireplace disappears from the wall once all users reach their destination. What he does notice is the plush office that they were now standing in. He glances at his Uncle who had a smile on his face.

Erik looks at James, fondly. He loved the boy and would do anything to protect him. "Welcome home, Ronan." He says quietly as he places a gently hand on the youngsters shoulder and gives it a squeeze.

It was the beginning of the rest of their lives. And James, who was now known as Ronan, didn't doubt that he would be happy.


End file.
